mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CTVvulpin
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sepia tock: Adventures of the Ponyville Clockmaker page. If you haven't done so already, please take a look at this short summary of what this wiki is all about and how you can contribute to it. A longer version that goes into some more detail on the "dos" and "donts" is also available (there aren't many "donts", so no worries!). The and pages will help you stay updated on the latest edits, blog entries and forum posts. Need help? Feel free to contact me if you're having any problems. On talk pages, it is helpful to after your message. Thanks again, and have fun editing! -- Mylittlewut (Talk) 02:20, October 28, 2011 re: Past Sins your doing a great job on articles, but i recently saw your Past Sins article and it looks heavily bias, please try to refrain from that and clean it up please, wikis are not bias but only review facts. --Mylittlewut 01:16, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Past Sins is a personal favorite of mine, and it's difficult for me to talk about it - especially the characters - without my opinions slipping in. I took on the challenge of setting the article up, but that doesn't mean I'm opposed to others making significant edits to it. CTVvulpin 01:39, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Of course but i don't know the story so i cannot edit it sadly, thats the only reason why i cant do it, but again if anything seems bias try to refrain from it. but the article is good so far, great job! --Mylittlewut 01:56, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Authors list Hello. Considering that this effectively contains the same information as this, do you mind if I open up the latter? Like I said in the forum, I think a non-table list may best serve the wiki if it includes some additional information. For instance: :*Pen Stroke :**Works on the wiki: Better Living Through Science and Ponies, Haunting Nightmare, Past Sins :**Other works: A Drop of Moonshine, Creeping Darkness, Changing Octaves :**Frequently collaborates with Batty Gloom for editing assistance. :**''etc.'' (In Pen Stroke's cause, there is probably enough material out there for a separate article, but it's just an example.) Because the fanfic list already only contains stories on the wiki, no such restrictions are needed on the Authors list, I would say. That would also give other writers (or their fans) an opportunity to start an entry on the Authors page first, which might then entice them to write an article. What do you think? --Tulipclaymore 03:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) By all means! CTVvulpin 18:17, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Screwball/Button Stitch Good work on that article. Would you mind copying it over to Screwball Trilogy though? Mainly to preserve the page history; I can rename it later if you have a better case to make for "The Button Stitch Trilogy" (though the author calls it just "Screwball Trilogy" on his deviantArt). --Tulipclaymore 01:59, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : Far be it for me to not use the author's title. CTVvulpin 02:37, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : And done. CTVvulpin 02:37, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Author page There's no rule against it, but I personally don't think it's a good idea to link to your user profile from the fanfic pages. Would you consider creating an author page to link to instead? It could easily include a sentence stating that C. Theron Vulpin edits the Fan Labor Wiki under the name User:CTVvulpin; that way, there's context for the profile link, you see. --Tulipclaymore 23:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC)